Serial Villiany I
by atlan2007
Summary: In season 2 the Charmed Ones encounter a deranged Warlock who thinks himself something different. A short story setting the stage for things to come. First of my stories written from S2-S8.


A/N: Written and set during season 2. A failed online RPG got me started and I wrote a number of stories starting in Season 2 and continuing until Season 8. I am posting here for the first time. Please note that this is the first and weakest of my stories. They will only improve from here. Also a sense of humor is usually required. 

Serial Villiany: Part 1 the Ambush (this was originally a RPG so it reads a little different than normal)

Disclaimer: All characters except Morpheus are property of the WB. The first of my Charmed stories.

The Charmed ones had been trouble free for nearly two weeks, ever since their encounter with an unknown warlock. He had shown blinking and some sort of sleeping gas powers and was not in the BOS. When Phoebe was knocked out before they could destroy him with the Power of 3 chant, Prue had performed a semi-vanquishing. That is she had moved him in front of an oncoming semi truck, and that was that ... or so they thought!

'My memories are still fuzzy but my injuries have healed and I am ready to resume my mission. However my every effort to prepare for my people's arrival has been frustrated by 3 sisters and 1 mystery man. I must deal with them before I can proceed. My fund raising efforts among the lower criminal orders have been successful, my plans have been laid, and now to begin!' He thought to himself.

After P3 has closed, Piper, Phoebe and Leo pile into Piper's jeep and head to the banks night deposit with the receipts. Prue had been called out of town on an assignment and didn't get home until after midnight. Surveillance reveals she is still there.(A bribe at her employer worked wonders) Phoebe escorted by Leo heads over to the night deposit and puts the money in as I blink into Piper's jeep!

Piper turns to a faceful of sleep gas as simultaneously my hired minions attack! As I instructed the street gang surprises my enemies right after the deposit when they think the danger is past and BLAM, BLAM, ...BLAM!! All 5 of them empty their guns into Leo! Heh, the man took nearly 30 bullets(trying to shield the woman the fool!) that should finish him! Now that my ambush is 2/3's complete I will secure this little wench while those 5 subdue Phoebe.(How much trouble can 1 short unarmed woman in a party dress and high heels give 5 street gang members anyway?) I then pull Piper's hands behind her back and cuff her wrists together. I put a second pair of handcuffs on her elbows and a pair of leg irons on her ankles. Ummm, I don't know why but I seem to vaguely remember that these women being conscious and able to speak would be bad for me so I put a sponge in her mouth and cover it with duct tape. Putting my hostage in the back foot of her jeep I turn to see, WHAT??

5 gang members against 1 short woman and they are losing?? And Wyatt's alive?? His wounds appear to be closing, what is he? Oww (Seeing Phoebe severely mangle yet another thug) that fool will never father children!(inferior genes anyway!) Err, 2 thugs left standing and apparently Wyatt is not a normal Earthman, time to take my gains and leave!

I crank up the jeep and start driving off, only to see 1 of the gang has Phoebe by the leg in the middle of the street. Hmm, Wyatt is still on his knees(at least the bullets hurt him) before he recovers I will make one more try to trim the odds!(if this fails I and my hostage are going to keep on going!) Whipping the jeep around I floor the accelerator and bear down on Phoebe...

SV part 2:She's awake?

The sleeping gas wore off with startling speed!. When Piper started to wake up she heard something that sounded like a fight of some kind. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Then she realized that she was 'In handcuffs and leg irons? What's going on?' she thought to herself. When she was completely awake she heard a scream. It sounded like Phoebe. She somehow managed to get up enough to see out the Jeep. "MMMMMPH!!" she screamed, and the man heard her. The man jerked around and she just sat there staring.

SV part 3: What's she doing here?

Prue had decided to surprise her sisters by heading home early. She was pulling down this one street and saw five guys beating up Phoebe. she pulled her car over, got out and ran over. "Hey stop!" Phoebe!" she looked and also saw someone else. "Leo!"

From her vantage point on the ground, Phoebe saw the jeep starting to roll towards her. Her attacker jumped off and started to run off down the road. Phoebe could hear a high pitched screaming, and it took her a couple of seconds to realize it was coming from her! Seconds were something she didn't have though!! She rolled quickly out of the way, her basic instincts taking over. The jeep roared past her, inches from her face, and as it did so she had a premonition. Piper was in the jeep. Scrambling to her feet, Phoebe turned to see the jeep scream off down the road.

Turning, she came face to face with Prue. A look of bewilderment flashed across her face, but was quickly replaced by one of fear. "Piper. she's in the jeep," Phoebe gasped, as her knees gave way and she slumped to the floor. All that kick boxing had completely drained her.

SV1 part4: Getting Away

"Curses, missed!" He growled as Phoebe rolled out of the way. Reaching back he grabbed the relieved Piper by the arm pulled her between the seats. "If you hadn't screamed(those gags work better on TV than in real life grrr!) and distracted me I would have at least grazed her! But now with big sister showing up unexpectedly(I'm going to kill my surveillance man for this!)I don't dare try anything else! Your little sister clobbers 5 men, you wake up from my gas an hour early and your lover boy Leo not only survives but is recovering from almost 30 bullets! Who are you people?"

Still grumbling and cursing under his breath the madman pulls into a parking garage and parks beside a black van. He then hauls Piper out of her jeep and forces her into the back of the van. Tossing her purse in after her he says, "Although I still can't remember exactly what you are I doubt you can get out of 2 pairs of cuffs and those leg irons. However if you get too rowdy and annoy me I still have the rest of the restraints that were for Phoebe, so be a good little hostage and lie there quietly until we get to Santa Costa. Then I will take your gag out if you are willing to answer my questions." The door then slams shut and he climbs into the front of the van and drives off with poor Piper chained and gagged in the back ...

SV1 part 5:Piper =Miss Houdini?

'If I could only find something to pick these locks with I could freeze time and get out of here!' Piper thought to herself. She looked around for a minute and then she saw something shiny. She got to it somehow and picked the locks of the handcuffs. As soon as she was out of them she picked the lock to the leg irons. She quickly froze time and got out of the van. They had hardly gotten out of the street they were on so she ran as fast as she could to Phoebe. When she reached her she saw Prue. "Lets get out of here. I'll go help Leo. You two get the Jeep," Piper said after catching her breath. She got to Leo as fast as she could."Are you ok?"

Prue quickly moved as she used made herself go into the van and drive it safely and park it. "Are you okay, Phoebe?" she asked going back into her body and running towards the van. "where's Piper?"

'How did she get free? And I could have sworn I was at least a mile away from here! I can't leave empty handed this could kill her but who'll know?' The mad warlock wondered.

With that blinking out of the van just ahead of the incoming Prue the frustrated and bewildered warlock blinks behind Piper again and grabs her! "This will hurt you more than me!" He says as he blinks away, far away!

"Uggh, teleporting that far was a great strain for even my superior body what about the woman?" He said as he staggered to one knee and checked Piper's pulse. Although weak it was steady, she had survived the ordeal. Seeing Piper's world record escape had only given her time to unlock 1 of the cuffs of each set he then relocked them. As that had not held her before he then tied her to a chair at the waist, hips, and ankles.

After regagging her he then went out to give some instructions to the scum he had rounded up as hired muscle here. Returning to the room with his hostage he found her now awake but a bit woozy. Getting a glass of water he approached her and said, "Now my memory is fuzzy thanks to your sister but I know something about your speaking could be dangerous so I warn you if you say anything that sounds dangerous or nonsensical or scream the gag goes right back in!" He then removes the tape and sponge and gives her some water and says, "Now those questions, 1Who are you people? 2What is your boyfriend to survive almost 30 bullets? And how do I kill him? (Once again his eyes look totally mad and he asks)  
3I just want to complete my mission to devastate the Earth so my people conquer and enslave you all! Is that so much to ask?" Drool comes out one side of his mouth as he await Piper's response.

SV part 6:Really starting to hate that guy!

Leo orbs in and punches him.

"Her boyfriend is more than just a human" he said as he tried to rip apart the handcuffs. Piper appeared disorientated. Leo looked at her in the eyes "Are you ok Piper?" The man got up and gave a look of anger with flames in his eyes.

Leo gave Piper a quick hug saying "You're obviously to tired to orb out with me. I'll get help. Trust me my dear." He orbed out just as the man was about to grab him.

Leo reappeared with Phoebe and Prue. "Pipers ok, she's at a house in Santa Costa. I don't think we stand a chance against him. He is very powerful."

Phoebe pulled herself to her feet. Her sister was in big trouble. This was no time to be recovering. Her sister was in trouble. 'What the hell was that freak?'

Getting to his feet Morpheus went to a desk and pulled out a small black sphere. "I got this off of a rival when he dying from one of his own arrows. Arrows, you humans are strange. Anyway if I activate it, (black light emanates from the sphere and goes through the house) it will give your Mr Wyatt a severe shock and repel him from the house! And of course I have 20 more armed gang members in and around the house with instructions to gun him and Prue down and capture Phoebe. Of course after what I have seen tonight and with what Prue did before I don't expect them to succeed so ... behold!" He then takes a cover off of a large shape on the floor to reveal a very large bomb! After replacing the the cover he presses a button and turning Piper's chin to face him continues, "There is an invisible electric eye beam 2 feet above the floor in that doorway, when anyone breaks that beam it will set off the bomb which will destroy the entire house and even your superhuman lover! When he opens that door and sees you bound, gagged and panicky he will rush in break the beams and BOOM!! Any last requests before I silence you for the last time?"

SV part 7:Phoebe takes charge!

Standing up, Phoebe suddenly had a premonition. It was of Piper. She was a very long way away, she sensed, and she was VERY scared. she was tied to a chair by lots of things and there was a black sphere type thing next to her. Then the premonition stopped.

"We have to find Piper," she said,"And I have a feeling that this demon is worse than any other we have ever come across. This creep is pure evil."

Prue hurried off with Phoebe to an old house. She saw Phoebe try to open it. "Let me handle this." she said turning her wrist and the doorknob opened as did the door. "Let's find Piper and get out of here. I'll check downstairs and you can check upstairs." She said heading downstairs.

SV part 8:Leo eats lead!(again)

Piper had stoically refused to give any information or the satisfaction of any whining or begging, so the annoyed Morpheus stuffed another sponge in her mouth and taped her lips shut. "Oh least you and your family will all die together! Heh!" he said as he patted her on the head before leaving her to her doom!

Leaving and stepping carefully over the electric eye beam he went outside and spotted, "WYATT!(Standing over a couple of unconscious thugs as it is easy to surprise a normal man by orbing) They're here! Shoot him you fools!" As his hired guns opened up on the annoyingly immortal Leo he didn't notice the other sisters entering the house.

Piper was starting to cry when she saw Prue walk by the door. She quickly started making any noise that she could. When Prue came into the room and untied her she said,"Thanks. Where's everybody else?" When she said that Phoebe came running into the room. She figured that she had heard their voices. "We have to get out of here fast before Leo comes rushing in and makes the bomb goes off." They all ran as fast as they could out of the house. When they reached the front door they quietly walked past the man.

Morpheus looked at Leo with an angry look sending some men out to attack. Leo jumped to the ground and started crawling along waiting for the sisters to leave the house. Leo felt a terrible pain in his shoulder as a bullet passed through him but it healed over nearly simultaneously.

He stood up and shouted "You can't get rid of me that easily." Morpheus took a machine gun from one of his men and started firing furiously at Leo.

Leo fell to the ground and thought to himself "Get out of here quickly girls I can't keep this up forever."

SV part 9:They're Escaping!

"He can't keep this up forever. We need to get out of here fast," Piper whispered to her sisters. They ran to one side of the house, and waited there until Leo saw them. 'Please give this up fast Leo,' Piper thought to herself. Piper suddenly realized how tired she was. She thought about all that had happened in just one night. She shivered at the thought.

"Hold on a second." Prue said turning around and she moved her hand and made Morpheus go into a wall. "Ok, let's go."

"Good idea," Piper yelled over her shoulder to Prue while they were running over to Leo. When they got to him she said,"Are you ok?" They helped him up and then they orbed out.

SV part 10:After battle analysis

Reviewing the video tapes from the hidden cameras after their escape, Morpheus sees a few things. 'This Phoebe(unseen by the hostage Piper) warned Prue to step over the electric eye beam, hmmm! Notes on my enemies:  
1Prue demonstrated telekinesis, no doubt a more severe version of throwing me as she did tonight caused my memory loss. Extreme danger! Enemy #1!

2Phoebe has at least some sort of extra sensory perception, she is the eyes, ears and perhaps... brains of the group? Removing her would inhibit them greatly!(Her martial arts abilities do make this troublesome though.)

3Leo Wyatt... just won't die!!(AAAAAAARGH!!) He can also teleport and locate his lover Piper with apparent ease.  
Fortunately he appears to have no offensive powers. Must find new ways to kill him!

4Piper: Powers unknown, however she demonstrated a high level of resistance to my gas, far greater than any normal human and performed an escape of near world record skill. Other powers unknown...

Only one thing to do when I next strike my target will be...'

Phoebe fell on the floor panting.

"That was soooo cool!!" Phoebe babbled and continued, "I hate you Prue. You have all these cool powers, and what can I do? See pictures. Oh joy. Piper are you ok? That thing is very scary. Did you see that look on his face when we ran out of there??"

The End of Serial Villiany 1 


End file.
